Ice and Fire:PitchXElsa
by Villain Fan
Summary: What happens when Jack chooses to leave Elsa in the hands of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King? Characters are not mine, but the story is.


_Ice and Fire_

**Notice- I don't own Pitch, Elsa, Jack, or any other character in this story. But this story is mine of course. Lots of PitchXElsa.**

**Prolouge**

**Elsa and Jack had met many moons ago. They had many adventures together, when one day, during one of these adventures, something had gone wrong. This story is about that adventure and the events that had put Elsa's life in danger, the truth about the darkness, and feelings.**

**Chapter 1- "A Trade that's Unfair"**

**Narrator POV**

It was a normal day. Jack was flying over to Elsa's ice castle to ask her something. When he got there, Elsa was waiting for him. He said "Hey Elsa, you want to go on an adventure with me?"

"Sure. What do we have to do?"

"We have to get the power gem back from an evil man."

"Doesn't sound bad. Let's go!"

So they flew to a forest, and then began looking at a wooden bedframe. Jack said "Elsa, before we go in. Please be careful, this man can hide in the shadows, and you wouldn't notice. If you see something move in the shadows, shoot at it with your ice magic."

"Ok."

They went down through the bedframe, to hear a noise that sounded like fluttering wings. When Jack and Elsa went in, they saw in cages, millions of Baby Tooths, Tooth Fairy's helpers. Jack flew up to the cages to shush them, when Elsa saw something moving. She looked to the shadows to see a figure moving. She shot some ice at the figure, but when Elsa went over, it was gone. She went back over to Jack, but then they both heard a voice say, "Looking for something?"

Jack must have known who the voice belonged to, for he chased after it. Elsa stayed with the Baby Tooths under Jack's orders.

When Jack found the voice's owner, he tightened his grip on his staff. He mumbled "Pitch."

"Haven't seen you in a while, Jack. Miss me?"

"No I didn't."

"What do you need, to be disturbing the Nightmare King at this hour?"

"I want that power gem, you stole!"

"Why do you care about it?"  
"It rightfully belongs to the Guardians, that's why!"

"I see you brought a lady friend."  
"Stop changing the subject, Pitch! Just give it back!"

Pitch disappeared into the shadows, only to be behind Jack. "How about a trade."

Jack had spun around. "What kind of trade?"  
"Just a trade, that's all."

"Ok, what are we trading?"

"How about, I give you the power gem."

"And?"

"And you trade it with the Snow Queen."

Jack knew Pitch was talking about Elsa. He said "Never! I'll never give her to you!"

"Then it looks like you won't get a power gem."

Jack didn't know what to do. Should he give up Elsa for the sake of a stupid gem, or keep Elsa and have the Guardians angry with him. Jack was thinking way to hard. But when he looked up, Elsa was next to Pitch. He said "Which is it, Jack? The gem or the girl?"

"Jack, please don't take the gem, I think the Guardians will understand." Elsa said.

"Not another word!" Pitch said, throwing Elsa onto the ground. Jack extented his arm out, but retreated it back to his side.

"Well, I'm waiting." Pitch said.

Jack looked down at Elsa, who had a tear rolling down her cheek. He said "I'll take the gem, Pitch. Just don't hurt her."

"I can do whatever I want with her."

"Wait no! I changed my mind!"

"Too late, Frost! Say goodbye to Jack, Elsa."

"Goodbye, Jack." Elsa said through tears.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

Pitch threw Jack the gem, and Jack flew away. Elsa watched him go and said under her breath, "Goodbye, my love." And she never saw him again.

**Chapter 2- "Can a Dark Hearted Person Love?"**

Elsa was miserable the whole night. Before Pitch left to do his job, he chained Elsa's hands to the floor, like in the movie _Frozen_. It's not like Pitch didn't trust Elsa, but he was being cautious. When he left, Elsa started crying again, thinking _Why would Jack do this to me? I thought he loved me. Would it be different if I told him that I loved him? No matter now, I'm stuck in eternal darkness. Unless Jack comes and rescues me._

She waited for Pitch to come back, to be realeased from her chains. Pitch came back hours later, but did not release her. She said "Pitch, let me go. I don't belong in the darkness."

He looked at her, looking her up and down. He said "I can't. Jack traded you for the gem, and a trade is a trade. The only way to get you out is for Jack to trade something for you."

"What am I? Cattle? It sure feels like it."

"Your not anything like that. Your more a beautiful rose in a flower patch."

Elsa turned to look at him. She said "Really?"

"Really."

"Jack never said that to me."

"Being in the darkness changes the way you look on life."

"If I'm a rose, what are you?"

"I'm the dark cloud that brings rain, so the rose can grow more."

Elsa looked back at the ground. Pitch knew she was thinking of Jack. He turned to the darkness and when he turned back around, Elsa saw the most beautiful thing. A ruby red rose was sitting in his hands. Elsa wished she could touch it, when both Pitch and her were thinking the same thing. Pitch made Elsa's chains come off her hands and gave her the pretty rose. She shuddered when her warm skin touched his cold hand. She smiled at the flower, putting a light frost on it. Pitch let her be, and left the door open. She watched him leave, and then followed him. She said "Thank you."

Pitch stopped walking and said "For what?"

"For the flower. It'll remind me of how pretty the darkness can be."

At the end of her sentence Pitch smiled. Very few times did he ever smile. He said "Yes, the darkness is beautiful, once you get used to it. The darkness can show you lots of things."

"Like what?"

He came up to Elsa and kissed her. Elsa at first was taken back, but then enjoyed. She dropped the rose on the ground. After they were done, Elsa backed away. Pitch tried to explain, but she ran off. Pitch looked down at the flower, remembering Elsa's words: _It'll remind me of how pretty the darkness can be._

He thought about how pretty she looked in the darkness and their kiss. He knew that she loved Jack, but after their kiss, was it different? He shook the thought from his mind, but couldn't. All he could think of was Elsa.

Pitch walked down to Elsa's room, where he heard her sobbing inside. When he came in, Elsa didn't bother to look up. He said "Elsa, are you alright?"

"I just want to be alone for now, Pitch."

"Alright. If you need anything I'll be out there."

"Ok." she said through tears.

Pitch shut the door when he left. Elsa looked at the floor and gasped. There on the floor was a bunch of ruby red roses. She got up and took the flowers to the candle next to her bed. When she looked at them, a new feeling was felt. She thought _I love Jack. But am I now loving Pitch? Why does love have to be so complicated. I don't even know if Pitch is in love with me._

And then she fell asleep with the roses staring at her.

**Chapter 3- "Seriously?"**

When Elsa woke up she had to go see Pitch. When she went into the next room, she saw him at a table with food on it. He said "Good morning, Elsa. I hope you slept well."

"I did. I only had one thing on my mind last night."

"Oh." One of his eyebrows went up.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you later tonight."

"Alright. I'll tell you something at that same time also."

Elsa looked at him confused. After their disscusion, they spent the whole day getting to know each other. And each moment, Pitch and Elsa were falling in love with each other even more. All this led up to that night. Elsa said "Pitch, I have something to say."  
"What is it?"

"I love you." She looked up at him. Pitch didn't know what to say, but he said "I love you too."  
Elsa relaxed a little. _This was much easier than I thought_. She thought to herself.

Elsa said "Pitch, we're like ice and fire. I'm the beautiful, yet dangoruous ice, while you're the majestic, free fire."

"And I love being that fire, in love with that ice. Elsa."

"Yes?"

"I know we've just met, but my love can't be held back anymore. Will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, and said "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Will you be my wife?"

"But we just met each other."

"But we both love each other."

"What about Jack?"

"You saw how he dropped you."

"Alright. I'll marry you."

"Elsa, you have no idea how happy I am."

He started to hug her, and she hugged back.

**Chapter 4- "Wedding Day"**

Over the next few weeks, Elsa and Pitch planned for their wedding. On Wednesday, the wedding was happening. They invited everybody they knew, including Jack. Finally it was time for Elsa and Pitch to kiss, when Jack said "Wait! Elsa, do you truly love him?"

"Of course I do. Before I loved you, but since you left me with him, I love him."

"Is this true, Pitch? Does she truly love you?"

"Of course she does, Jack! Why else would we be here?"

"Jack, we can still be friends." Elsa said.

"Alright." Jack replied.

So they kissed, and now were husband and wife. Elsa smiled at her husband, and Pitch smiled at his wife. After the wedding and all the guests had left, Elsa and Pitch lived happily ever after! The End!

**Please review, I want to know if you liked this story. I'm sorry I don't know how to seperate the chapters. I would if I could. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
